Innocent Execution
by Pink Princess7
Summary: Ash loved Misty w/ all his heart. They were the couple that filled ppl w/ envy. But Misty makes a small mistake w/ another guy & Ash loses it. Now some1 is dead, Ash is a hunted man and Mitsy is an outcast. BUt what really happened that night when love
1. Default Chapter

****

Innocent Execution 

Author: Pink Princess

Part 1

E-mail: Pinkie700@aol.com

AAMRN

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own pokemon so don't sue.

Age: Misty - 18Abbreviations: DT=Detective Torchic

Ash - 17 DM=Detective Mudkip 

Duplica - 18 MT= Mr. Torris 

Gary - 18

Casey - 17

( ) Means actions

** Means A/N

{} Means thoughts

****

NOTE: I got this story from a book I read and its not plagiarism I only copied the plot. Also no offense to any Duplica and Gary fans cause things are not gonna go good for them and those 2 are also brother and sister. This has some violent words and actions just to let you know.

****

SUMMARY: Ash loved Misty. Loved her with all his heart. They were the kind of couple that people pointed to with envy. Then Misty makes a small mistake. A mistake with another guy. Ash loses it and someone dies. Now Ash is a hunted man and Misty is an outcast. But what really happened that night when love and rage shook hands on a deserted street. Only God knows, and maybe Ash. 

Misty was sitting in a police office looking like she had been through hell and back. Her friend Duplica was outside crying her eyes out cause her brother, Gary, was just found dead. Detective Torchic and Detective Mudkip came into the room where Misty was. 

DT: Hello Misty, how are you feeling?

Misty: I'm fine (not making eye contact with the detective)

DT: Good. My partner and I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that OK?

Misty: Yeah.

DM: OK. So do you know Gary Torris? *I just made up this last name* 

Misty: Yea.

DT: What was your relationship with him?

Misty: We were friends. Not that good. I just knew him cause of Duplica, his sister.

DM: Do you have a boyfriend?

Misty: Yeah. His names Ash.

DT: Now is it true that Gary had a huge crush on you?

Misty: (seriously) No it is not. He just likes to screw every pretty girl he knows. 

DT: Would you say that Ash is the jealous type?

Misty: (nervously) N-No. Not really.

DM: Are you sure?

Misty: Well maybe a little.

DT: When was the last time you saw Ash?

Misty: We were at the pizza place at around 11 or 12. Then I met up with Duplica and we had some more pizza.

DT: So what were you and Duplica doing out so late at night? *It's about 1 in the morning*

Misty: Nothing really, just driving around doing nothing. 

DM: So you have no idea where Ash is now?

Misty: No. I'm really worried about him. I hope he is okay.

DT: Well we know he's not at home. We sent one of our deputies over there.

DM: Now stay here, we are going to talk to Duplica ok?

Misty: Yea.

The detectives go to Duplica to see her with a sprite can in her hand and her face stained with tears. Her father was sitting next to her looking as furious as ever.

DM: Excuse me, Mr. Torris. Can we please talk to your daughter for a moment?

MT: WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND WHEN YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR MY SONS KILLER?!?

DT: We must question your daughter so we can learn some information on the victim. We have a lead on who the killer might be but we need more information.

MT: NOW SEE HERE YOU BETTER START LOOKING OR ELSE IM GONNA.....

Duplica: Daddy stop. I wanna talk to them, please.

MT: Fine but when your back start looking.

DM: Agreed.

****

In an Investigation room

DT: I know this must be hard for you, Duplica, but we need as much information as possible, ok?

Duplica: Yeah.

DM: What were you doing around 11 to now.

Duplica: Well Misty and me ate pizza at around 11:30. Then we just drove around and saw Deputy Howard who told us about Gary.

DT: OK. Now would you say that Gary has any enemies?

Duplica: Definitely. I mean he was really popular and class president. Popular kids always have enemies.

DM: (looking at her suspiciously) Hmmm well how much did you and your brother love each other. Duplica: We loved each other very much. I mean we were twins and the same age.*I know they aren't twins but I want them to be ok*

DM: OK. Will you excuse us for a moment?

****

Outside where Duplica can't hear them

DM: I suspect something is going on.

DT: Why? I mean we know that Ash would be the jealous type and that Gary wanted to have sexual intercourse with Misty. So wouldn't Ash be the killer.

DM: Yes, normally. But Duplica doesn't look too sad any more. If your brother had just been murdered wouldn't you be crying or at least not happy looking for at least a whole day? She's only been crying for about an hour.

DT: I guess your right. So what do you think we should do?

DM: Well, Misty seems to be in on it, like Duplica is forcing her. So maybe we should take them to Route 110 *where Gary was found* to see their expressions.

DT: OK. But I really don't think we can since Mr. Torris is here.

DM: We'll sneak them out the back.

Back with Duplica

DT: OK Duplica stay here we are going to get Misty.  
Duplica: (playing with her hair) Yea ok.

****

On their way to Misty

???: Hi. Are you guys like detectives?

DT: Who are you?

???: Oh. My name is Casey Electra. I know Misty, Duplica and I did know Gary.

DT: Oh. What are you doing here? 

Casey: I know who killed Gary.

DT: Who?

Casey: Misty.

DM: Wait a minute. How do you even know Gary is dead?

Casey: It's all over town.

DM: How does the town know, it's 1:45 in the morning? Shouldn't everyone be asleep?

Casey: Not when we have a real celebrity here.

DT: Who?

Casey: Misty, of course, I mean she is the killer. 

DM: How do you know that?

Misty: I heard her say that she was going to kill Ash.

DT: But Gary is the one who is dead.

Casey: I know that, but don't you think that if she said she was going to kill Ash she would've killed Gary too. 

DM: OK. Lets back up here. First of all, does Tracey have any enemies?

Casey: Totally. He was really popular and a total dick.

DT: So anyone could've killed him?

Casey: I guess so. You know it's really sad that he died, he was a total babe.

DT: But you just said he was dick.

Casey: He was but he didn't deserve to die. I mean he had his whole life ahead of him. They should gas Misty's brains out.

DM: Umm...ok. Well what was you relationship with all of them?

Casey: They are all my friends I would do anything for any of them.

DT: But you just said they should gas Misty's brains out.

Casey: Totally. But only if she killed them.

DT: Them?

Casey: Yea. Tracey and Ash.

DM: How do you know Ash is dead?

Casey: Cause she said she was going to kill him.

DM: Do you have any idea why she would say that?

Casey: Cause Misty cheated on him with Gary. Then he dumped her and she got mad. Everyone knows that. Ohhhh, so maybe Ash killed Gary then Misty killed Ash cause he killed her new lover.

DM: How do you know that Misty cheated on Ash with Gary?

Casey: Cause they went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together. Then after they had sex.

DT: You actually saw them have sex?

Casey: Well no. I saw them making out like they were about to. 

DT: Do you know why Misty would sleep with Gary?

Casey: Nope. Not a clue. Gary was a total bastard.

DM: (whispering) Great. Now he's a bastard.

Casey: (ignoring DM) Now that she has a record, all of Misty's hard work has gone to waste.

DT: Hard work for what?

Casey: For Stanford. Misty knew she couldn't get into Stanford, so she slept with Gray. Then Gary asked his Dad if he could get Misty in Stanford cause his Dad is friends with the principal.

DM: But you just said you didn't know why Misty would sleep with Gary.

Casey: NO I didn't.

DT: Yea you did. We have it all recorded.

Casey: Hey, you cops have totally violated my constitutional rights. I have the right to remain silent. Damn, you guys are worse than the LAPD. GOODBYE.

DM: Well she was a piece of work.

DT: Yea. Let's go get Misty.

****

Back where Misty is

DT: Misty can you please come with us.

Misty: Ok.

****

Back where Duplica is

DM: Now that you are together we want to tell you that we would like to take you to Route 110.

Duplica: Excuse me. But you have no right to do that. Unless you arrest us. And you have no right to do that either. So I suggest you step and let us go home.

DT: We are not going to arrest you but we would suggest that you come with us.

Duplica: WHY?!? So you can blame everything on us? Typical for a stupid town police officer.

DM: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. DT can we talk for a while.

****

Outside the Room

DT: Talk about a mood swing. From crying to calm to attitude problem.

DM: This is what I suspect. That she was only pretending to be sad that her brother died.

DT: Look at that. Duplica seems to be angry with Misty. Now I'm not so sure that Ash is the killer for I fear that he's dead.

DM: Let's go try to convince them to come with us peacefully.

While DM and DT were talking

Duplica: Damn I think they are on to us. What did you say to them?

Misty: I said what you told me to say . That we were together the whole time.

Duplica: (looking really mad) Well maybe it was that pitiful look on your face. You are supposed to look kinda sad but calm and confident w/ your responses. Now your stupidity is going to get us caught. Thanks a lot Misty. 

Misty: Well sorry if I'm not that good at telling lies.

****

Back in the room

Duplica: We will go with you under one condition. You let us go free when we return.

DM: Deal.

Duplica: Now let's go. I have got to get out of here.

A/N: What will happen when they get to Route 110? Who really killed Gary? What is with Duplica's attitude problem and mood swing? Did Duplica really kill her brother? There is going to be a really big surprise later on. Tell me if you like it. Flames or no flames. U can e-mail me at Pinkie700@aol.com.


	2. The Stanford Plan

Innocent Execution 

Part 2

The Stanford Plan

****

Note: Im gonna do this story kind of backwards. In Chap. 1 was what was taking place at that time and then chap. 2 is gonna be what happened b4 that.

2 Weeks B4 Gary was killed

The halls of PokeTech High School were as deserted as a ghost town. Misty was just getting ready to leave to some1 spoke to her.

???: Hey Misty.

Misty: (gasps) Gary, what do you want?

Gary: Nothing. Just that I heard you are dating Ash Ketchum.

Misty: Yea. What's it to you?

Gary: (laughing) Come on, you can't be sleeping with that moron.

Misty: As a matter of fact I am, now go away.

Gary: I want to help you.

Misty: You can't help me.

Gary: I heard you applied for Stanford.

Misty: Yea, so?

Gary: With the score you got on the SAT you won't get in.

Misty: I am gonna take it over.

Gary: You will improve by about 100 points, you still wont get in.

Misty: Lets take a reality check here, what can you do to help me?

Gary: My father has connections in Stanford. He's friends with the principal.

Misty: Really?!?

Gary: No lie. If I ask him to he can get you in.

Misty: And what would I have to for you in return?

Gary: Nothing. You can ask me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Misty: I can't do that. Im going out with Ash.

Gary: (turning around to leave) Suit yourself.

Misty: Wait. I guess we could go to the dance. (scratching her head) 

Gary: Dont look too excited.

Misty: (thinking)

Gary: What you thinking about?

Misty: You know.

Gary: No. What?

Misty: What else you might want.

Gary: I dont want anything. You had fun the last time we went out didnt you? *they are ex b/f and g/f*

Misty: Yea, until you tried to rape me. 

Gary: I tried to seduce you there's a difference.

Misty: Yea well, you should know the difference.

Gary: (turning to leave) See ya Misty.

Misty: Ok fine we can go to dance together only if Ash doesn't know about it.

Gary: He will find out.

Misty: No you dont know him. He doesn't talk to anyone in school. He wont know if I dont tell him.

Gary: (grinning) I always knew you were a tramp at heart. 

Misty: Im not gonna sleep with you if that's what your thinking.

Gary: (still grinning) When you make a deal with the devil you never know what could happen. (turned around and walked away.)

Misty knew he was a jerk but still thought he was joking.

A/N: Thats the end of part 2. What did Gary mean when he said `a deal w/ the devil'? What will happen at the dance? Will Ash find out about Misty's secret agreement? What is this surprise I have in store for you readers? I know it a little short and so will the next 2 chapters but Ill update in about a day or two. Tell me if you like it. 

****


	3. Route 110

Innocent Execution

Part 3

Route 110

****

New Character: Dr. K

Back to the Present

Before DM and DT took Misty and Duplica to Route 110, the place where Gary was murdered, they went to see Dr. K, who was examining Gary's dead frozen body. *A/N just in case I didnt mention it its winter. *

DM: Have you found anything interesting in Gary's body yet?

Dr. K: Yea and this is going to blow your mind.

DT: What is it?

Dr. K: I just did a check in his blood and the alcohol content in his blood was .29.

DM: Which means he was drunk.

DT: He was completely smashed.

Dr. K: And you would never guess what else I found. 

DT: What?

Dr. K: He had PCP in his blood also.

DT: That's a drug that makes users aggressive.

DM: How much of it did he have?

Dr. K: A lot.

DT: On top of the alcohol?

Dr. K: Basically he had no idea what he was doing.

DM: Maybe someone wanted him that way.

DT: Hmmmm. Well lets go get the girls and go to Route 110.

At Route 110

The detectives and the girls were walking in the deep cold snow. They came across something shining in the snow. It was a three fifty-seven magnum. It was also the murder weapon.

DT: Either of you ever seen this gun before?

Duplica: No

Misty: (not looking up) No.

DM: This gun fires 6 bullets. From the looks of it 4 bullets were shot.

DT: But Gary was shot once at point blank. The murderer couldn't have missed 3 times.

DM: He could've been farther away at that time. Well the body was found somewhere around here.

Misty: Can we go home now?

DT: Not yet. I want to visit the spot where Gary was found,

Duplica: (angry) You have absolutely NO right to keep us. I know my rights and you cant do that unless you 

arrest us.

Misty: {Dont give them any ideas about arresting us}

DT: Well then, you two are under arrest. DM read them their rights.

Misty then gave Duplica the dirtiest look ever, a look that was more fierce than a Gyrados.

They drove around for about half an hour. They soon came across a puddle of blood. They stopped to investigate.

DM: (surprised) This is where Gary was found.

DT: Yea why?

DM: There isnt much blood here for someone who was just shot in the head. He should have bled a lot 

more. There should be blood all over this snow.

DT: True. I think he was killed somewhere else and then moved here. Well what do u think of that Misty?

Misty: (turning pale) I dont know.

DM: What's the matter you look scared.

Misty: (glancing at Duplica who was smoking) Im fine.

DT: Are you sure you're not protecting anyone?

Misty: Im sure.

They drove further up the road to see if there were any more clues. They soon found a larger puddle of blood in the snow.

DT: Looks like we found where Gary was really killed. 

DM: Take a sample of this blood for Dr. K to check while I go look for more clues.

About 16ft. up the road DM found another puddle of blood. It was bigger than the first but smaller than the second.

DM: {I bet you that the different puddles of blood are from different people. Mary and Duplica are SO busted.}

When DM returned he noticed that DT was examining something. 

DT: Well well what do we have here. I see footprints. They are 2 sets. One set is a pair of Rebok and the other is a pair of Puma. Girls lift up one of your feet so I can check your shoes.

Misty did so without complaining, on the other hand, Duplica gave some trouble.

Duplica: You have no right to that. Ii want to see a lawyer.

DT: You will when we get back to town, now LIFT up your foot. 

DT: Well, it seems here that Misty has Puma sneakers and Duplica has on Reboks.

DM: If you girls want to change your story, now's the time.

Duplica: We are sticking with our story because it's true. Now take us back to town so we can be released.

A/N- Why is Duplica so calm after she has just been arrested? Why is Misty so quiet ? Will you ever find out what really happened. Tune in next time for Innocent Execution. Like it or not review.


	4. The Dance and the Breakup

Innocent Execution 

Part 4

The Dance and the Breakup

It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance and everyone had to dress formal. Gary picked Misty up wearing a nice black tux while Misty wore a long sky blue dress that fit her figure perfectly.

"You look like a model," Gary said before they entered the dance. Then he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pulled back.

" Dont get any ideas, we are going as friends that's it," Misty said in a serious tone.

When they got there they danced, ate, and socialized with other people. Misty had an all right time but she thought it would've been better if Ash was there. They were one of the last couples to leave. In the parking lot Gary practically attacked her and started kissing her hard on the lips. She pushed him off twice, but he kept coming back. She finally slapped him, and since she had a good arm you know his lip was probably bleeding.

Looking shocked, Gary said, "What did you do that for?"

"You have a lot of nerve," Misty said quietly, "I told you this was a friendly date. I told you once and Ill tell you again, I DONT NEED YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH!"

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you," said Gary.

" What the hell gave you that idea," Misty swore.

"The way you were looking at me," Gary said smoothly.

"I was just looking, for god sakes I wasn't getting turned on," she spat at him, "just take me home right now."

He tried to kiss her again and this time it was in front of her house. He actually almost got his hands up her dress before she punched him in his throat. After that he put his hand back ready to hit her.

"Hit me and Ill scream," Misty hissed.

"You wouldn't dare," he said before pausing.

" It's you wouldnt dare," she said quietly.

She got out of the car but he grabbed her hand right before saying, "You'll be back. You want as much as I do."

"Go to hell," she said in a pissed voice.

" YOU'LL NEVER GET INTO STANFORD," he yelled before she slammed the car door in his face.

The nightmare was over for Misty or so she thought. Ash called her the next day and asked her to come over. She was worried cause it was an order and not a friendly one. When she finally got to his house he was sitting on his front porch with a small pocketknife in his hand. She sat next to him and had to courage to talk after 5 minutes. He wouldnt even look at her.

"I would like to talk about it," she said quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said in a cold voice. He was rubbing the knife blade against his finder before his skin finally tore and if it hurt he showed no signs of it.

"It's not what you think," she said in a trembling voice.

"You dont know what I think," he said showing no change in his tone of voice.

"I didnt go out with him for him. I went out with him cause he said he could get me into Stanford. His father's good friends with the principal," she said in a desperate voice.

"I know you screwed him," Ash said as he started at her.

"Who told you that," Misty said softly.

"It's all over town."

"Ash. How can you say such a thing about me, your own girlfriend!"

Suddenly he jumped up and screamed at her, "You cheated on me! You said you had to study yesterday! You lied to me!"

In a quiet voice, "I know I lied to you and I'm sorry for that," she said. "But you have to believe me when I say I dont even like the guy."

"Oh. So you were just making out with him just for the fun of making out," Ash said in a harsh voice.

"I was not! He forced himself on me, and I pushed him away every time he did that. Ash, you have to believe me!"

"I never want to see you again," he said quietly.

"Why," she whispered as tears stung her eyes. "Because I wanted to go to a good college? Because I made one simple mistake? Ash, look at me and tell me you forgive me!"

He looked at her and whispered something she never expected to hear out of his mouth, "I never want to see you again because you're a whore." He then turned around and walked away from his house and his one, true love.

A/N- That's chapter 4. Isnt it sad. They broke up. *sniff* Oh well who cares they will get over it. Any way tell me if u like it or not. To like or not to like that s is the question?


	5. The Release and REVENGE

Innocent Execution

Part 5

The Release and REVENGE

****

Back to the Present

As soon as the detectives and the girls got back to the station, then heard someone yelling like there was no tomorrow. It was Mr. Torris.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU ARRESTED MY DAUGHTER?" Mr. Torris screamed.

"We have reason to believe that your daughter and her friend have murdered your son?" said DT in a calm tone.

"ARE YOU SICK? HOW CAN U POSSIBLY ARREST MY DAUGHTER OF MURDERING HER OWN BROTHER? I WANT TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW," he demanded.

"You can see her later but she is not to leave her without a bail of $500," said DM.

"You asked the wrong man for money," he paused, "here is your DAMN $500 now release my daughter and her friend."

"We need another $500 for Misty," DT stated.

"One of these days Im gonna go broke," he mumbled, "here now release them before this gets real ugly."

"Fine well release your daughter and Misty, but I promise you when the truth comes out it is gonna blow your mind."

****

Back to Right after Ash dumped Misty

Misty and Duplica were in a pizza shop and Misty was spilling her guts out for 10 min. Duplica just listened.

"He didnt even give me a chance to explain. He just called me a whore and walked away," Misty said for the 5th time. "Can you believe that?"

"What did you expect he's a guy," said Duplica.

Misty closed her eyes, "I expected him to listen to me explain and maybe forgive me or something. I mean we slept together in the same bed. We told each other everything. I went from being the greatest thing in the world to a whore."

"This is what guys do. You need to realize that," Duplica said reassuringly.

"I hate him! I want to kill him!" Misty said as she burst into tears. "I really love him. I mean how can he do this to me?"

"Did he ever say he loved you?"

"What!"

"I mean you say you loved him, but did he ever say he loved you," Duplica explained.

"He loves me. I know he does. Or he did. I mean when we were together it was magic."

"It doesn't sound very magical," Duplica said while smoking a cigarette.

"What am I gonna do?" Misty said as she felt the tears coming back.

"Do? You cant do anything. You just have to let go," Duplica explained.

"But I love him," Misty complained.

"I thought you hated him."

"I do. He called me a whore and he's the only guy I've ever slept with. God, I want to kill him!" Misty swore.

"Quiet people are looking," Duplica said.

"I give a damn. About anything. I can't stand this. I love him and he calls me that."

Duplica then said one the most famous saying that usually gets people into trouble, "Dont get mad. Dont get sad, get even."

"What do you mean?" Misty said obviously interested.

"I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

Duplica smiled slowly in kind of an evil way, "A revenge kind of idea."

****

A/N- That's chapter 5. Isnt this a great cliffhanger. What is Duplica's revenge idea? Is this idea the one that cost Gary his life? Will Misty and Ash ever be together again? Find out on the next episode of Innocent Execution. Like it or not. PLZ Review.


	6. Innocent Murder or Not

Innocent Execution 

Part 6

Innocent Murder or Not

****

The Night of the Murder

Gary, Duplica, and Misty were sitting in the pizzeria talking about the 'so called' revenge. 

"You guys Im not sure this is gonna work," said Misty worriedly. "I mean what if something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Duplica said coolly. "All you have to do is call Ash and tell him you want to talk to him. Then when you and him are talking Gary will run into both of you and start shooting around the place just to scare him so he'll fell badly about what he did to you."

"I guess that's a good plan," Misty said in an unsure voice. "Gary, are you sure that you have blanks in the gun?"

"Yea yea yea those bullets won't even scratch your Ashy-boy," Gary said disgustingly, "and what do I get out this?"

"The thrill of the scare," Duplica said evilly.

"I want sex," Gary said plainly.

"Subtle aren't we?" Misty whispered.

"I tried that and it didnt work," Gary said.

"Sticking your tongue in my mouth was not subtle," Misty said then leaned over closer to Gary, "do this tonight and get me into Stanford then you'll get some of what you want."

"The whores in Vegas aren't this expensive," Gary said.

"But you dont want a whore," Misty whispered.

"Isn't that what Im getting," Gary spat out.

Misty was about to slap him but Duplica stopped her.

"Why are you so interested in her body anyway?" Duplica asked.

"For the same reason you are sis," Gary said slyly.

As soon as Gary said that Misty suddenly got a flashback of something that happened way before any of this happened.

****

*Flashback*

It was a cold snowy night. Duplica and Misty were sitting on Misty's car drinking beer. Duplica then asked Misty a REALLY weird question.  
"Hey Misty."

"Hmm."

"You ever wondered what it would be like to run through the snow naked?" Duplica interrogated.

Misty's answer was obvious she didnt even need to think about it. "No."

"Well I feel like it." Duplica said as she stood up and started unzipping her coat.

"You cant you freeze to death."

"I won't freeze. My bloods as hot as fire." Duplica then stood out of her underwear and modeled for Misty.

"You have got to be drunk," Misty whispered.

"Hey Misty. Do you think Im sexy?" Duplica asked.

Misty was speechless. She knew the answer to that was a definite yes. However, why was being asked to look at a naked girl when she liked to look at naked boys? Ash in particular.

****

*Flashback Ended*

"Am I missing something?" Misty said.

"You take care of your business and she will take care of hers," Duplica said.

"Where did you get the gun?" Misty inquired.

"It doesn't matter. I have one." Gary said.

"This is a very bad plan," Misty stated, "its so stupid and what if somebody gets hurt."

"We are not planning to kidnap the president," Duplica said, "we just want Ash to piss in his pants and regret everything he did to you."

"Then what?"

"Then you burst out laughing, call him an asshole, make love, and make up." Duplica stated.

"In that order?" Misty asked.

"What the fuck are you bitching about? Im doing you a favor. I thought you wanted to kill him." said Duplica angrily.

"I think we should kill him," Gary whispered.

"Shut up Gary. I just think im getting in over my head." Misty said.

"Whatever. Do I have to worry about my reward for doing this?" Gary inquired.

"You're disgusting." Misty spat out.

Gary smirked, "Just close your eyes and pretend its Ash."

Misty growled, "Payment is only made upon full delivery." Misty then realized that she would never actually sleep with Gary. He wanted her so much that he didnt realize that after he had gotten her into Stanford that was it.

"Im going to the movies." Gary said.

Duplica was annoyed, "You dont have time for a movie. You have to be at Route 110 at exactly 12:15."

"I checked the time. The movie ends 20 minutes before."

"You can't go."

"Im going it's a Friday night." Gary said as he walked away.

Duplica turned to Misty, "Stay here Im going to talk to him. Meet me at Route 109 in an hour."

"I dont like this." said Misty.

Duplica smiled. "You are going to love this." 

****

Route 109

Duplica finally showed up and she was in a weird cheery mood.

"Dont worry, Gary will be here on time."

"OK. But where will you be when all of this is happening?" Misty asked.

"Ill be watching. You are gonna drop me off before we reach there."

Misty began thinking about the appearance of Duplica. Oddly enough, Duplica was wearing thick red lipstick and mascara. Duplica rested her elbows on Misty's knees. 

"Whatcha thinking?" Duplica asked.

"Nothing." Misty said innocently.

"Nope. You're wondering if Im a lesbian."

"No." A slight pause. "Are you?" Misty asked.

"Does it matter?" 

"No. ARE you?"

Duplica considered this seriously, "I dont honestly know what I am. I think Im bi. Does that gross you out?"

"No. Not as long as you dont want to do stuff to me."

Duplica smiled. "Come on lets get going."

Misty dropped Duplica off right before the reached Route 110. When Misty finally arrived it as really dark. So dark I she could hardly see. Then she saw something. Two lights. They were from Ash's truck. Ash got out his truck and approached Misty.

"Im sorry," he said.

"Im sorry, too," she said.

They hugged and kissed.

Then the devil controlled their fate.

They both heard a shot and saw Duplica run out of the trees. When she reached them she screamed.

"Its Gary he really drunk and he has real bullets," Duplica said as she panted.

"Where did he get real bullets!" Misty screamed.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"We'll explain later. We gotta go." 

They all jumped into Misty's car.

"Why is he shooting at us?" Ash asked.

"`Cause he hates you." Duplica said plainly.

"What did I do to him? He's the one who stole my girl."

"He DID NOT steal me." Misty said angrily.

They heard another 3 shots.

"Come on. Hurry up." Duplica said.

"Im not running from that asshole." Ash said.

"He has a gun. You dont. You are running," said Duplica.

That was the wrong thing to say to Ash and Duplica knew this. Ash reached over and jerked the keys out of the ignition. Misty turned around with a look of shock on her face. He just smiled at her.

"He won't shoot me. He doesn't have the guts." Ash then jumped out of the car.

They heard Gary's car skidding to halt. They also heard the sound of footsteps in the snow. 

"You sonofabitch," Ash shouted as he reached Gary.

Misty only saw the outlines of their bodies because no one left their car light on. She heard punching and screaming. Then a third person jumped in, Duplica. She heard a shot and saw that someone was at the bottom and was not moving. She then saw another flash. It was another shot. She didnt know why but she didnt hear anything. Misty then rushed forward and pulled Duplica off the ground. They were hugging each other.

"M-Misty."

"Yea"

"Turn on your car lights."

"But"

"But nothing. We have to see what happened." Duplica whispered.

Misty slowly walked to her car and turned the lights on. She almost collapsed form what she saw. The bodies were surprisingly not on top of each other. They were at least 10 ft. away.

Misty saw something in Gary right eye. It looked like blood.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as she approached him. There was plenty of red stuff around him as well as Gary.

"I dont know what happened." Duplica said softly.

"They're dead." Misty whispered.

"No! They can't be dead. They just can't be." Duplica yelled.

"We can call an ambulance."

"It's too late for that." Duplica said. "We can't take the blame for this."

"But it was an accident." Misty said almost in tears.

"An accident." Duplica said getting loud. "We planned for them to be here. We planned for the gun to be here. WE ARE GUILTY."

"No. We can explain what happened." Misty sobbed.

"And say what? That we all came here to pretend to shoot Ash. No Im not going down for this I have a future ahead of me. We are going to make it look like they killed each other." Duplica said desperately. 

A/N- Sorry it took so long. I just wasn't up for this. Anyway tell me if you like it or not. What is Duplica gonna con Misty into doing now? Is anyone of them really dead? I have already revealed the little twist in the story did you catch it. Review people. Review.


	7. Who does the Blood Belong to and the Pla...

Innocent Execution

Part 7

Who Does the Blood Belong To and The Plan?

****

Back to the Detective Station w/ Dr. K

"Did you test those blood samples yet, Dr K," said DM.

"Yes I did and you were correct when you thought one belong to Ash."

"I knew it," DM exclaimed, "so which ones are which."

"Well the smallest one you found belonged to Gary and so did the biggest one, but the last you found was from Ash."

"So that must mean that Ash is dead but who would kill him. Damn this mystery is getting more and more difficult," said DT.

"Yes it is, DT, yes it is," DM said slowly.

****

Back to after Gary and Ash were killed while Misty and Duplica were Planning 

"Ok now we need to move Gary's body w/o letting any blood drop," Duplica said hurriedly.

"I have a couple of plastic bags in my truck we can use those," Misty said lifelessly.

"Good," Duplica said, "we can wrap his head up so the blood won't drop on the snow."

"Oh, joy," said Misty sarcastically.

"Aww Misty lighten up," Duplica said smiling.

"LIGHTEN UP, LIGHTEN UP. My friggin' boyfriend was just killed and Im planning to make a murder looked like he did it. How can I lighten up?"

"Ok, ok lets just get this done."

They moved Gary's body a few miles down the road and there was no trace of blood anywhere. Now they planning to put Ash somewhere but they couldn't decide where.

"I know," said Duplica, "do you remember that old steel mill where we used to hang out when we were kids."

"Yeah."

"We can dump him there in the mill and he'll be washed away no one goes there anymore."

"Oh god. I can't believe I am about to dump my boyfriends' body," Misty started sobbing, "I-I mean h-how c-can we stoop s-so low?"

"As low as we can to get off the hook. Now lets get going."

****

At the Old Steel Mill

"Good-bye, my love," said Misty sadly.

"Oh come on," Duplica sighed," don't get all lovey-dovey just say bye and let's go work on our alibi."

"Shut up and let me say good-bye. I'll always love you no matter what, Ash. Im sorry," said Misty as a tear slid down her face and she let him fall into the mill and heard a faint splash.

"Finally now lets go."

They drove to the pizzeria and were talking about how they were going to make their story.

"Ok so all we are gonna say is we were here in the pizzeria then we drove around doing nothing plain and simple right?"

"Yea simple," said Misty dully.

"Come on don't look so down at least we won't go to jail."

"Yea, whoo hoo for us."

"Anyway lets go out driving so we won't be completely lying when we talk to the police."

They went out driving for a while and saw Deputy Howard who told them that Gary was dead and well you know the rest.

*A/N now since the past has caught up w/ the present there will be no flashbacks. Whatever happens is the present. *

A/N- I know I took forever for this chapter like 6 months but Im a very busy girl. Anyway what will happen next? Did Duplica really plan this whole thing correctly? Will Misty ever love again? Find out next time and I promise Ill update really soon. Maybe today or next week. Review plz.


	8. Ash's WHAT and Duplica's Psycho?

Innocent Execution

Chapter 8

Ash's WHAT and Duplica's Psycho

****

After Duplica and Misty were Released in the Pizzeria *A/N What is w/ them & that pizzeria*

"All we need to do is stick to our story they can't convict us. My dad will get us the best lawyer there is," said Duplica.

"Yea yea whatever," said Misty, "just make sure..."

"Make sure what? What are you staring at?" Duplica demanded.

"A-Ash."

"What you can't be staring at Ash he's dead remember." Dulpica said as she turned around and saw Ash. *A/N Surprising right? ^_^*

"What the hell is he doing there? He's supposed to be dead. Come on lets go get him." Duplica yelled.

They ran outside and got to Ash. He was covered in blood and soaking wet not a big surprise since he was in water. He looked at them and said Misty before collapsing.

"Come onlets put him in your car." said Duplica

"Yeah."

"How the hell did he get here?" Duplica said.

"I dont know, but I'm so happy he's not dead," Misty said happily.

"You shouldn't be we are too far in our plan now for him to be alive. The detectives will get suspicious and we might go to jail. We have to kill him." Duplica stated.

"B-But we can't just kill him it's not right."

"We have to. It's his life our ours."

"Fine we can go back to the barn in the old steel mill and do it there."

"Good idea, Misty. You know, you're not so bad at this kill your boyfriend shit."

"Just shut up and drive," Misty said harshly she then turned her attention to Ash who was sleeping sundly next to her. She then examined his wound. Surprsingly he had a huge pikachu medallion under his shirt where the bullet had hit. When they got to the barn. Duplica suggested that they kill him by hitting the crap outta him with a brick.

"I'll do it," said Misty. She went to the old house next to the barn with Duplica behind her, stoop up on a rock and pulled out a loose brick. As they we walking back to the barn Misty hit Duplica in the head with the brick and dragged her inside the barn. 

"What are you doing, Misty?" Duplica asked inncently.

"I've figured everything out about your little plan, Duplica. About how you planned all of this even to kill your own brother and you made him drunk and gave him PCP so he woudl be really crazy and all that shit. I mean how could you?"

"How did you find out?" Duplica said as she was standing up.

"It took me a while but I just figured it out while we were driving here. And dont event hink of getting up now kneel on the ground now." Misty said her voice very serious.

Duplica kept on walking closer to Misty saying, "But I love you Misty. I always have. I did this all for you doesn't that mean something."

"No it doesn't, Misty said harshly, "now get on the floor." 

"Or else what?"

"Or else this," then Misty pulled out a gun which completely took Duplica by surprise.

"You wouldn't shoot me when I just told you I love you."

"I have to shoot you no matter what. You almost killed my boyfriend and you killed your own brother, your dangerous." Misty said as she was about to pull the trigger.

"Wait. Don't shoot me in the face. It's the only thing I only liked about myself. Goodbye, Misty," said Duplica as a tear slid down her face.

"Good-bye Duplica," said Misty. Then she pulled teh trigger and Duplica was gone.

"Ok now I have to get Ash to my house and fix him up thank god my parents are away for the next few hours." Misty mumbled to herself.

****

In the mean while 

"Oh, like, hey detectives." said Casey.

"Hey Casey we really have to get going so we'll see you," said DT not really wanting to talk to her.

"Ok fine be that way see if I like tell you who I saw."

"Wait, DT is sorry. Tell us what you saw," said DM.

"Not what, who. I saw Ash."

"Ash! Are you sure?" Dt said.

"Sure as I'll ever be but he looked a little wet."

"Can you tell me if you ever had any hang out spots when you were young?" DT asked.

"Oh definitly. Me and Misty used to ride our bikes up at the old steel mill we especially used to hang out in the barn. I remember one time.."

"Ok thanks for the 411 but we have to get going now." DT said hurriedly.

"Yea yea whatever. See ya."

****

At the barn

"What exactly are we looking for." DT stated.

"I don't really know, anything."

"Anything like that," said DT as he pointed to a small red puddle.

"Yea is it blood?"

"Looks like it," DT said as he smelled the red stuff, "but its not its ketchup."

"I think we'll pay a little visit to Misty."

****

At Misty's house

Ash was lying on Misty's bed still unconscious. Misty was getting him a hot cloth to put over him head and was walking back to where Ash was when she heard a voice behind her. It was Duplica and she had a gun. *A/N Surprise, surprise* 

"Hello Misty," said Duplica in a low voice.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought I shot you."

"Well apparently you didn't. so I'll shoot you now."

The doorbell rang just as she was about to kill Misty. *Saved by the bell ^_^*

"Dammit. Ok you are going to open the door and pretend like nothing is wrong ." She looked through the peephole thingie ro watever its called and it was the detectives. "God dammit. Let them in and act cool." Duplica grabbed a magazine to hide her gun under. While Misty answered the door.

"Why hello detectives. To what do I owe this special surprise." Misty said a little too over happily.

"Nothing really just stopping by." Looking at her suspiciuosly.

"Please come in." 

"Oh hi detectives. What are you doing here?" said Duplica.

"Just to ask a few questions." said DT

They all sat down and Misty was motioning to Duplica with her eys as a signal to the detectives. They noticed it but didn't know what it menat. Duplica then said, "Well ask your questions." As soon as she said that Ash walks into the room and sits down next to Misty. He looks at everyone starngly for about 2 miutes then said, "Oh I remeber now she shot me," while pointing to Duplica. Everyone stood up with Duplica piont ing her gun and the detectives and vice-versa.

"wOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING, DUPLCIA?" DM yelled.

"Yea I'm about to kill mIsty, then Ash, then you two and Misty's parents will be home soona dn find their daughter, her ex and 2 starngers dead in their home."

"You're sick," Misty spat out.

"I know but oh well its alittle toolate for help so I'll just kill allof you," Duplica said like it was nothing.

"You can't do it Duplcia. If you kill us the whole poilce departm,ent will be after you." DT said.

"Well then theres only one solution then," Duplcia then raised the gun to her head.

"Wait before you go can I ask you something," said Misty.

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you?" mIsty stated.

"R-Really?" Duplkica asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Misty was movieng forward to Duplcia and pressed her lips agianst hers *A/N Ewww right?* and took the gun away from Duplica.

"Im sorry. I'll tell the police verything. Ill take hte blame and Ill get you into Stanford." Duplcai said sofly

"Thank you." Misty whispered. The nightmare was finally over.

****

A Week Later at Ash's House

"Did I tell you tha I was sorry?" Misty whispered into his ear.

"Yea you did. About 10 times." Ash said as he smiled.

"You know you have the uctest smile." Misy laughed.

"And you have the cutest body. I mean everyone loves it even girls," Ash jokes.

"Oh shut up, Ash."

"Aww, Mist. You know Im just joking."

"Yea and you know how I get when you call me Mist," she said seductivly into his ear. They started kissing slowly at first then passionately and you pretty much know what happens next.

"I love you Misty."

"I love you too Ash."

A/N - Awwwww, isnt that sweet. Tell me if you liked it or if you want sequel. I can come up with a good sequel. Review or not. I tricked you ppl didnt I. Well its 12:30 at night and I have to take a shower and wake up at 5 so basically Ill be sleepy tom. Oh well. Hope you liked it. ^_^


End file.
